Trisha Hayes
Trisha Hayes '''(later '''Trisha Bush) is Lana Weinberger's best friend and a student at Albert Einstein High School. Biography Freshman Year Lana cancels plans to go to a concert with Trisha on Valentine's day because Josh gets reservations for them to have a Valentine's date.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII and 3/4ths: Valentine Princess Trisha loses her virginity some time during her freshman year.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess Sophomore Year Trisha goes with Lana to ask Mia if she and Michael have Done It, which upsets Mia. She is made to cry by Mr. Harding in Geometry and once has chalk thrown at her head. Trisha nominates Lana for student council. Trisha mocks Mia's posters, which makes her late for class. When Mr. Harding gives her a tardy demerit for not being in her seat Trisha tells him that when Lana is president there won't be tardy demerits anymore.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI: Princess in Training Lana gets Trisha to come with her to Aide de Ferme, but they are unsuccessful in talking to Colin Farrell, who ignores them.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VII: Party Princess Junior Year Trisha laughs with Gretchen Weinberger when Lana makes fun of Mia's new haircut, calling her Peter Pan.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VIII: Princess on the Brink In the locker room with Lana, Trisha notices that Mia's clothes don't fit and Lana invites Mia to go shopping with them the next day. Trisha starts to object but Lana stops her. While they are shopping Lana apologizes to Mia for being mean to her and admits that she really only ever hated Lana, and Trisha adds that Lilly is full of herself and asks how Mia can like her. Trisha and Lana actually help Mia shop and are really good at it. They ask Mia if she and J.P. are dating, but Mia tells them they aren't. After shopping they all go to Nobu and get expensive sushi and Trisha tells them it's ok because they're worth it. Lana and Trisha invite Mia to a party, but she tells them she can't go because she's hanging out with Tina.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IX: Princess Mia At school, Lana and Trisha join Mia at lunch. When Tina looks shocked Trisha tells her to take a picture, it will last longer. Trisha then compliments Tina's eye makeup (and asking her if it's part of her religion) and Tina shows her how she does it. A few days later Lana and Trisha make Mia skip class with them to go to Starbucks and they ask if Mia is dating J.P. now that he's saved her life, but Mia tells them she still isn't. Trisha and Lana point out to Mia that she might need a rebound guy after Michael. When Mia complains that J.P. doesn't smell right Trisha suggests she buy him a new cologne. After Lilly yells at Mia during lunch Trisha hurries over to comfort her with the rest of Mia's friends. Because of Lilly's outburst Lana and Trisha have Mia skip class again to get mani-pedis to make her feel better. Senior Year Trisha gets accepted to Duke. Trisha goes prom dress shopping with Tina, Lana, Shameeka, and Mia and stares at J.P. expectantly when they tell him where they are off to. At lunch the next day Tina tells the girls that Michael is back from Japan and is donating a CardioArm and Trisha, Lana, and Shameeka get excited. Lana decides that they should all go, but Trisha objects as she has a tanning appointment. They go to the CardioArm event, but get separated from Mia. She tells them what happened in the limo. Trisha goes with Lana, Shameeka, and Tina, to get mani-pedis with Mia, courtesy of Grandmère. She reveals that she and her prom date have a room at the Waldorf, where the prom is being held, for after prom. Trisha doesn't seem surprised by the revelation that Mia is a virgin, but is impressed that she wrote a real book. Mia doesn't think that she is still in love with Michael, but Tina, Lana, Shameeka, and Trisha all think otherwise. Trisha attends Mia's 18th birthday party with her parents and she and Lana hang out with Prince William and Prince Harry. After J.P.'s promposal Trisha looks at Mia's ring with the rest of their friends. Lana and Trisha plan to spy on Mia and Michael while they are at lunch, but the end up steering their boat in circles and arguing with each other, unable to get close to the couple. Trisha later attends prom and her date brags about their hotel room. Adult Life Trisha gets married. Trisha tells Lana about Mia's engagement after hearing it from her mother, who hears it from TMZ. She goes to Mia's wedding dress appointment at Sebastiano's studio. She is a bridesmaid in Mia's wedding and attends her bachelorette party in Genovia.Royal Wedding: A Princess Diaries Novel Physical Appearance, Personality, and Traits Trisha is very pretty. She is a bully, but often follows Lana's lead. After she and Mia become friends is a very good friend. References Category:Characters Category:AEHS Students Category:Cheerleaders